


Blood Brothers by Kat8cha [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Blood Brothers by Kat8chaSummary: Kida and Mikado meeting on the battle field. Kink meme fill. Kida cannot be sure he has never killed anyone.





	Blood Brothers by Kat8cha [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398796) by Kat8cha. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Blood Brothers

 **Author** : Kat8cha

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Durarara

 **Pairing** : Kida/Mikado

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Kida and Mikado meeting on the battle field. Kink meme fill. Kida cannot be sure he has never killed anyone.

 **Text** : [here ](https://kat8cha.dreamwidth.org/842604.html)

 **Length** : 0:08:36

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/Blood%20Brothers%20by%20Kat8cha.mp3)


End file.
